This invention relates generally to remote activation systems and, more particularly, to remote voice activation systems.
Many electronic interface control systems require a user initiated input. The user-initiated input may entail, but is not limited to, a keystroke, switch actuation, or a variable adjustment level output. For many applications these inputs are captured by electronic circuitry and transmitted from a remote location via electrical hardwire connections to a receiving device to initiate some operation or to transfer data. In other applications the user-initiated input is transmitted by a wireless communication method to the receiving device. The method of wireless communication can be RF, IR, or other wireless communication format. For example, a garage door opener is typically such a device. Other examples include, remote controls for audiovisual systems, remote activation devices for automobile anti-theft systems, remote door unlock devices for automobiles, remote engine start devices for automobiles, and many other similar examples.
The introduction of voice activation technology into electronic interface control systems that require a user initiated input is known for hardwired communication systems. These systems typically entail a power source, an analog audible sensing device (for sensing a user initiated audible command input), and an audio receiving device in electrical communication with an audio amplifier transmitting what is typically an analog audio signal via hardwire to a receiving device. The receiving device filters and digitizes the signal with an electronic audio filtering and digitizing circuit. In addition, the receiving device includes a speech recognition microchip with supporting electronic devicesl capturing the digitized audio signal and comparing the signal""s electronic profile with signal profiles that have been previously stored. If the digitized signal matches a previously stored signal profile the signal is deemed valid and a control signal will be output from the voice recognition receiving device identifying a particular control command. Access to a hard wired interface can be easily controlled by conventional means such as physically restricting an area from unauthorized users. However, access to a remote control unit is less controllable because the remote is typically small and can be lost or misplaced.
Accordingly, a need exists for a secure remote voice activation system wherein a lost remote is not useable by a finder of the remote.
A method of remotely generating a control signal prompted by an audible voice command includes transmitting an ID from a remote controller to a base station and confirming the ID. After receiving an audible voice password in the controller, the password is digitized and transmitted from the controller to the base station. The base station confirms the password and enables receipt of a digitized voice command if the password is valid. The method still further includes transmitting the digitized command from the controller to the base station, confirming the command to indicate transmission of a desired control signal by the base station, and transmitting the control signal from the base station in response to the command. Accordingly, if the controller is lost, a finder does not know the password and will not be able to use the remote.